Reprucussions
by SomeRandomChick1993
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella turns to an old flame. What will happen when Edward comes back? not the best summary but its better then my other one. Bella Zach. T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so im back with a new story with one little change. I have a beta now. So my ramblings should make sense **_

_**Disclaimer: sadly i still dont own twilight and i dont own Vampire beach **_

_**Bella's Pov**_

_***Flashback***_

'_**Bella, we're leaving'**_

_***Flashback***_

Those words hurt but not as mush as they had previously.

'Stop worrying about things; that line on your forehead is going to become permanent,' I snapped out of my flashback and stared at the unwelcome visitor that hadshown up in my room. She was wearing a pair of sparkling gold flats with designer jeans made by a guy whose name is unfamiliar and a strapless shirt that showed off her curves perfectly. One of my best friends stood before me in all her glory. I could feel a smile creeping up on my face for the first time in 4 months. I jumper up and hugg her tightly.

'OMG, I missed you so much!' I said when we pulled back a few moments later. She smiled and looked up an down.

'You look like crap...' She said bluntly. 'oh, I missed you too,' She pulled me into a noher hug. 'Everyone misses you back at Malibu. Zach started missing school again and council Imeetings; it didn't start till you spoke to him 5 months ago,' I winced when she said Zach. He was the guy that i'd been in love with since first grade. He'd asked me out in third grade and we'd been inseparable till I left. He had been my first love, first boyfriend and first kiss. Was he ok?

'You're worrying again, I swear it's going to take forever to fix you. You're way to skinny. You're pale as and do not get me started on your eyes and hair. God, what have you been doing since you left?'

'How is it that you can make fun of me and i don't care?' i laughed.

'Because you love me, now we are going to fix you up, then i'm going to grag your skinny ass back to California,' she turned to leave then looked back with a worried expression

'What? You yell at me for having that expression then you go and do it,' I smirked. When she didn't smile back I knew it was serious. 'What's up?'

'Zach may have come with me,' she said it slowly, as if I would breakdown when she said it, iIstayed strong, i've cried way to much in the last 4 months. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, is he downstairs?' she nodded slowly, 'Ok then; do what you want, then let's go downstairs.'

Half an hour later, I was back to being the person I was before I left Malibu. My hair was hanging to my waist in natural curls, my skin had its tan, my body had its curves back and I was close to what Belle was wearing with the exception that I had black flats. Belle was looking me up and down. She nodded her approval and looked down the stairs. I could hear the TV going and Charlie talking quietly. My stomach lurched. I was going to ee someone that I hadn't seen in almost a year. I was extremely nervous. Would he know about Edward? Would he be mad at me for going out with hime? Would Charlie understand why i had to leave and go back to California? I had a thousand questions running through my head.

'Bella' Belle said in a warning. I guess I was worrying again.

'I can't help it; what if he never talks to me again? What if he's mad at me for leaving? What if...' she shushed me and gave me another hug.

'We don't have to do this now. It can wait until we get back to Malibu. Everyone misses you back there, so the faster we're done the faster you will get to see them,' she smiled warmly at me then walked down the stairs. I followed a few seconds later. I got to the bottom and saw Charlie sitting in his favourite char watching the game. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Zach. He looked worse than I had, from what i could tell. He had his head in his hands. Belle came to stand beside me.

'Does he know about Edward?' I asked quietly. I had totally forgotton that vampires had enhanced hearing when they wanted to and apprently Zach wanted to eavesdrop at the moment. I didn't blame him though. So When he put his head up and said,

'Who is Edward?' i knew i was screwed.

_**Belle's Pov**_

'Does he know about Edward?' Bella asked in a whisper.

'Who is Edward?' Zach's voice came straight after.

_***Flashback***_

_**I was sitting in first class, on my way to Forks to get my best friend who was in a catonic state. When Brad told me, I was scared out of my mind. I called Zach and i got on the earliest flight. Now Zach was worse than before. Theywere about to start serving foor when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. We were thousands of kilometres in the sky and i got phone signal. Wow! I pulled it out of my pocket when Zach looked up at me like the vibrating was annoying him.**_

'_**Hello?' i answered **_

'_**You didn't let me finish before you left. Bella is catatonic because her new Boyfriend left her' Brad's voice all but screamed in my ear.**_

'_**Really?' I asked as I got out of my seat, heading towards the back of first class. I found an empty seat and sat down. **_

'_**Yeah, Charlie rang me a few months ago to tell me she started going out with a Cullen and asked if it was safe,' He sighed. **_

'_**What did you tell him? And Which Cullen?' Zach's dad being the "almighty" person he is, knew the leader of the Cullen clan a while ago and told us to stay away from them as they were a separate kind of vampire to us and killed thier prey. **_

'_**I told him as long as he didn't bite her it was okay. And I think he said the mind reader one.' Oh wow, what has Bella done now? 'Oh and btw, me and Bella are twins and would prefer it if you didn't let on that we look alike.'**_

_**OMG!**_

_***end flashback***_

_Ok so its not a Percy Jackson one like i said i would do but its something! So i hope you guys enjoy it and please r&r. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach's POV

'Guess Not' Bella's voice said. Why would the mind reader have anything to do with Bella? They had agreed not to have anything to do with us.

'Ok so here's the deal' Belle started. Bella made a noise like she didn't approve but we both ignored it. 'Bella started going out with Edward Cullen when me, Sienna and Erin told her that as long as she was living here she didn't have any responsibilities to you. We told her to use him as a rebound so that she wouldn't be too upset about the fact the two of you broke up over nothing. Yeah she moved states but its called long distance. Now both you get over it. Bella get over the mind reader and Zach get over Bella going out with a different type of vampire. Charlie, huh, forgot you were there. Thank you for ringing Brad and sorry you had to listen to that. Now let's go, because I hate Forks.' Belle turned and walked out of the living room. I looked at Bella who was looking at the floor. Charlie grunted and walked into the kitchen.

'Bella' I said lowly. I got up and walked over to her slowly. As I got closer I noticed she was crying. I sighed and put my arms around her.

'I'm Sorry' her voice came in a whisper. I tightened my hold on her and put my head on hers. Her arms snaked around my waist and she huffed like she was trying to catch her breath. Belle poked her head out from the door way.

'Let's go! Any more time here and I might freeze. Then you would have to deal with Adam' her head disappeared and I heard the door open.

'Who's Adam?' Bella asked.

'A guy that's pretty much obsessed with Belle.' I replied. 'Shall we go and save her from freezing?' she nodded but then looked towards the way Charlie went. 'Go'

'Thanks' she turned to leave.

'Bella' she turned 'did you love him like you loved me?' she shook her head.

'No, you were there through everything that I went through as well as the girls. Edward helped me move on from things in California, I haven't completely moved on, like I still love you guys but-,' I cut her off by kissing her. I let her go a minute later.

'Ok so I guess I should shut up and go say goodbye to Charlie' I nodded and let go of her. She turned and went through the door. Belle came back looking like she wanted to yell at us some more.

'She is saying goodbye to to Charlie' she nodded and looked at me.

'You have lip gloss on your lips'

'Your point?' I said while wiping it off. I went and put my arm around her shoulders, in a friendly hug. 'Thank you for bringing me to get her.'

'It's ok; we all know how much she means to you.'

'Oh, I, um, hear Brad told you'

'Yeah, how could we not have seen it? I mean I know that we haven't seen her in a year but growing up? Now that's just impossible.' She looked upset about how she couldn't see it.

'Their parents have been getting Brad to change his looks a little since we were little none of us could have known.' It looked like it helped a little.

'How did you know? And When?'

"When I, Bella, and Brad were 12 and the rest of you were 11. I figured it out. Brad has been my best friend for all time and so has Bella. So being that I spent the most time with the two of them it wasn't that hard.' She nodded then took a deep breath. I lead her to the door where we found Bella and Charlie in a hug. Charlie looked up and I saw that his eyes were red. I took Bella from Charlie. She turned in her my arms and put her head on my chest. Belle said something to Charlie then walked out the door waiting just outside while I led Bella out to the truck that she had while she was here.

'How did you guys get here' Bella asked in a small voice as we pulled into the airport parking. Belle was driving as I was trying to calm Bella down.

'We got a Taxi.' Belle replied.

'Oh' I got out then and let her out while Belle got Bella's lone bag from the back.

'You ok?' I asked

'Yeah, I'll be fine just as long as I don't find out that Renee isn't my mother and say I have a long lost brother.' She said. I just stood there awestruck. "I don't. Do I?'

'Uh, no. You don't need to worry'

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Luckily Belle came over saving me from any other questions.

'Ok, so I'm going to go check us in. You can either both stay here and make me look stupid or you can come' Belle said in an unusually happy voice. Ever since her boyfriend Dominic died she was upset most of the time. I felt a tugging on my arm and looked to see Bella trying to pull me along. I smiled at her. We caught up to Belle easily and I took Bella's bag from her. We waited in line for 5 minutes silently, none of us wanting to talk. Bella stood there with a glum look on her face so I put my arm around her. She smiled gratefully at me, and then started talking to Belle. I zoned them out and thought about the situation between Brad and Bella. It was going to be hard to convince her there wasn't anything we were keeping from her. Especially now that Belle knew. I have to convince him to tell Bella. It was finally our turn and as Belle told the person our names while I put Bella's bag on the belt that takes the bags to the plane. Belle gasped then pulled out something black from her bag. Bella looked back at us, my arm already back around her. She was holding my hand while looking at my fingers.

'Are the two of you ever going to stop looking so cute?' Bella asked. "It's starting to get ridiculous.' I shook my head, while Bella just kept her head down.

'Ok, then let's go' we started walking to security which took another 5 minutes in line to get through to the gates, Belle walking in front of us. We got there and noticed that the plane was boarding priority passengers. Belle walked over to the attendant and handed our tickets over. He looked at us then scanned our tickets. We headed toward the plane, showed our tickets at the door then headed to our seat.

'I'll be back in a second' I said to the girls sat. I headed to the back of the first class area and found an empty seat. I pulled my Iphone out dialled Brad's mobile. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, is she ok?' his voice rang out.

'Hey and yeah, she is fine, shaken and freaked out but ok'

'Ok then, as long as she is fine, I guess.'

'Um, she may have an idea about having a brother.'

"What! How?'

"Look man, I don't know, but you have to tell her. I don't think I can lie to her now, not after everything that she has been through lately. Like the past year.'

'No! No! I can't. She can't know Zach. You of all people should know that.'

'Dude, don't fr-'

'What!' I heard Bella scream. I got up and rushed over to them. Belle was sitting there with her hand over her mouth while Bella had an expression of pure shock on her face.

'What was that?' Brad's voice travelled up to me. I put the phone back to my ear.

'Bella, but-,' I got interrupted again

'I have a brother!' oh crap

'What the hell! Dude I told you not to say anything!' Brad yelled.

'Don't yell at me! It was Belle. I think' I heard him sigh in anger

'You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me?' Bella yelled. A flight attendant looked at us which an expression that would scare people who hadn't met Bella mad. But since I had it didn't bother me. I knelt in front of Bella, which was easy because the chair in front was a little ways away.

'I wanted to tell you, but I was sworn to secrecy. I swear to you' she just kept glaring at me so I gave her my phone.

'Hello' Bella said into the phone. She gasped a few seconds later so I guessed Brad was telling her. I turned to Belle. She had her head in her hands and was shaking it.

'I didn't mean to. It just slipped out; I mean I was thinking about Brad and what it would be like if she knew, she asked me if I was glad she was coming back and I just...' she trailed off and looked across the aisle.

'Ok,'

'What?' she looked at me weirdly

'I said ok,' she laughed in relief

'I thought that you would have yelled at me. I mean it's been a huge secret for 18 years.'

'It's not your fault. I mean it is but it's also Brad's for telling you in the first place'

'Huh, there it is'

'What?' she opened her mouth to respond but Bella tugged on my sleeve and I heard my Iphone lock so I knew she would either want to give me my phone back or sit with her. I turned and saw her arms crossed and my phone sitting on my chair. I picked up and sat down just as the captain put the seatbelt light on. I saw Belle pull her headphones out and plug them into her phone. I pulled mine out and plugged them in but only put one ear bud in. Check Yes Juliet started playing a few seconds later. I looked at Bella and saw that she had her laptop on her lap and her headphones in. So I put my other headphone in and settled in for a 3 hour flight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so it is really short but its only a quarter of chapter 3 but since i havent updated i thought i will put this up (im also showing a friend how to upload stories) but when i finish typing it up, i actually write it first, i will post the full thing. Also um does any1 want beta this story? Mine has gone AWOL :D anyway Read and Review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Bella's POV

A brother. I had a brother. And it was Brad. One of the people that I spent most of the time with, and Zach knew but didn't tell me. I knew that I was a vampire and I knew that it was weird that neither Charlie nor Renee was but how could I not have seen this? I looked over at Zach. He appeared to be sound asleep so I looked back at my laptop screen, One Tree Hill was playing, the episode was Lucas's and Peyton's wedding. I almost cried when the episode ended and Lucas found Peyton unconscious on the floor. I was sniffling when I felt someone's gaze burning a hole in the side of my head. I turned and saw Zach looking at me. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him for keeping it from me but I just can't help it. I mean he might have just been doing as he was told. So I can't blame him, I shut my laptop and took my headphones out. I turned back to Zach who was still staring at me. I sighed again.

'Are you going to stop staring at me?'

'Maybe, you know that I am really sorry for lying to you'

'You didn't really lie. You just kept something important from me. I guess that you had no choice and I get that, but I've spent 18 years thinking that I'm an only child and that Charlie and Renee were my parents.' I heard him sigh.

'Come Here' I looked up and saw him sitting there with his arms open. I got up and sat on his lap, and he put his arms around my waist. I played with the hairs on his arms.

'I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you but they made me swear on my life not to say anything to you or anybody else.'

'It's okay, I guess that I shouldn't be mad at anyone especially you' I snuggled into his chest and put my feet over the edge of the chair. I put my head on his shoulder and used his arm as a back rest. He put his head on mine and I felt myself falling asleep.

I was woken up by the plane hitting the tarmac. I looked around and saw Belle talking to a guy a couple seats ahead. Suddenly my seat moved and I remembered that I was sitting on Zach. I turned and looked at him. He, just like me, was just waking up. He was rubbing his eyes to try to get the sleep out of them. He yawned then focused his eyes on me. He smiled then looked around the plane. He took his arms from around me and tired to stretch as well as he could with me still sitting on him. I tried to move but he put his hands back around me.

'We have to get off.' I tried reasoning with him. He sighed and let me go. I got up and walked the few steps to get my laptop. I went to get Belle who was standing next to the plane door. I looked out and saw that we were going to be walking on the tarmac. I smiled when the rays of sun hit my face. Zach came up behind me and put his arms around me. We walked towards the stairs that lead inside and my smile got bigger when I saw Sienna standing at the end of the tunnel. I almost dropped my laptop as I ran to her. I hugged her tightly. I felt my laptop be pulled from my hand and I immediately put my other arm around her, making the hug tighter than humanly possible, which was normal for us. My head was on her shoulder and I could feel my tears on her bare shoulder.

'Tears babe? They better be happy ones missy' she said sternly as she pulled back. I laughed and nodded, I looked around and noticed Brad a few feet away, with a guy that I didn't know so I assumed that it was either Jason or Adam. I looked back at Belle and found her in a hug with a guy that I didn't know. I looked at Sienna with a puzzled expression.

'Adam' Zach said from behind me. I turned and glared at him. 'What?' he asked.

'I was asking Sienna' I said as I turned back to her. I heard Zach walk away and I turned slightly and saw that he was walking towards Brad. 'So, what's changed since I left?' She started to say something but I noticed two very familiar people in the corner of my eye. I gasped when their faces came into my mind from the way that I remembered, I had blocked the memory's from California because it was easier to live my life in Forks if I didn't have them coming into my mind every time that I made a new memory. All the memories came rushing back to my mind, an unpleasant feeling passed through my body and I blacked out

When I came to I noticed that the small group that was here to see me, Zach and Belle was in a circle around me. I looked around and saw that I was on the ground with my head in Zach's lap. I sat up and groaned when my back protested. I moved so that my back was against Zach's legs.

'What happened?' I asked.

'We have no idea. One second you were talking to Sienna the next you were on the ground groaning in pain.' Belle said. 'What do you remember?

'I remember asking Sienna a question then noticing the Moreau's with Brad and Zach' I looked at them then back at Belle 'my memories decided that time to make a reappearance, then I felt a, um, and unpleasant feeling for a better term, then I blacked out.' Adam, I think, starting laughing then. We all looked at him like he was mad.

'What?' I finally asked.

'You blackout from the memories because you haven't looked at for awhile and there was something painful in there. Though I can't explain the pain that went through your body.'

'Well, if you think seeing a bad break-up and realising that your biological parents were standing in front of you 'I said. I saw Zach turn away in the corner of my eye. I looked at him and could have sworn that I saw a tear run down his cheek. I guess it was a bad memory for him as well.


	4. Teaser Chapter

Ok so i have decided that anyone that reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter. I know a lot of authors that do that, so i decided to give it a go. This chapter is just a little teaser for the second part of chapter 3. Because i write then type it takes me a little while to update, i will hopefully finish typing it soon but here's the chapter to keep you guys following.

Teaser

'Where?'

'In my shirt drawer' Zach said while smirking. I cracked up laughing.

'Seriously?' I managed to get out.

'Yup. Now are you coming to over to mine or are you going to your parents?' My laughing stopped, my head spun.

'I don't know. Do I have to decide right now?' He pulled back, moved his car keys to his back pocket then grabbed the clasp of the bracelet that he was still holding. I held my hand up for him. He put the bracelet on my wrist and turned it so the I Love You, was showing. I smiled up at him. My bracelet was one of the most beautiful things I had gotten as a present from Zach, and it was my second favourite.

Ok so, that's part 2 of chapter 3, but I'm in a good mood so I'm going to add a teaser from chapter 5, chap 4 is a filler from what I can gather so, chap 5 it is.

Bella's POV

I sighed, grabbed the sheet, stood up securing it in place, then walked over to the doors, opened them then went out and sat on the couch that Zach had there. I sighed looked out at the ocean, i heard Zach follow me a few seconds later. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He settled his head in the crook of my neck and followed my gaze out at the sea. I looked at him and my gaze involuntary went to his bare chest. My guess was that he pulled me onto his chest for two reasons, one because he could see something was bothering me and two he was naked and wanted to cover himself. I leant my head on his.

'It's a lot of little things' I said as I answered his question from before.

'Want to tell me?' I shook my head.

'They are tiny little things; I'll get over them in time. I just have to get used to living back here again. Because I guess that I'm not going back to Forks, now that I'm wearing this.' I brought my hand up so that the two of us could see the beautiful ring that sat on my ring finger. He smiled and hugged me tighter to him.

'Can we go back inside? Cuz, I'm getting cold sitting here.'

'One, the water is right there, and two your naked babe.' I smiled. He smiled, sighed then started tickling me. I squirmed and laughed. The door bell rang, pulling us out of our little world. Zach froze, moved me to sit beside him, and then walked back into the room. I followed, and walked in just as he was pulling his sweatpants back on. I found my clothes and quickly pulled them on.

Ok so teasers are suppose to be teasers. I will hopefully finish chapter 3 part 2 before i got back to skool next week.

I also replaced chapter 2 with the edited one, my beta has part 1 of chapter 3 so that will be fixed soon, but anyway. Review!


End file.
